Her Kiss of Life
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Lance's helmet gets knocked off causing him to drown underwater during a raid with his team, Lance finds himself slipping into a watery grave. His strength begins to leave his body as he thinks this is the end of his story when Pidge comes swiftly to his side during the raging battle all around them. A Pidgance / Pance story.


Her Kiss of Life

Lance was a dead man floating in the water. With his consciousness slowly fading away, he felt himself fall deeper and deeper under the sea world's spell. He had gotten his head gear knocked off by what Lance could only describe as a fish warrior on steroids and Hunk was being held back from helping him.

" _ **Is this it?**_ " He thought to himself as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. " _ **Is this how it ends?**_ "

There was so many things he still wanted to do back on Earth. He wanted to become a national hero, he wanted to become a Husband and a Father. He wanted to go down in history as a great explorer at the very least. But the thing he wanted to do the most was spend his dying hours with his family if he was going to die young. But in his situation at that very moment: he couldn't even do that.

The battle raged on all around him as he heard Keith and Shiro fight off the alien fish gladiators at the entry way of their target building and Hunk was desperately trying to break away from his captors. A flashing green light coated the entire field as the warriors dropped their weapons to cover their eyes. Pidge had used her Bayard as a distraction as she swam desperately to Lance's side.

"Pidge?" He mouthed weakly.

She reached him and grabbed his waist. Bringing him close to her body as she quickly removed her helmet from her head, leaving her mouth exposed. Lance thought she had gone completely insane.

" _ **Pidge what're you doing? You're going to drown if you-**_ " But he didn't get to finish his thought. Because at that very moment: Pidge pressed her lips up against his.

As a desperate attempt to save his life, Pidge was willing to risk drowning herself to give Lance Mouth-to-Mouth underwater. Her lips were soft like rose petals and her nose bumped gently against his as she closed the gap between them. He felt her breath reach his lungs as he was being resuscitated from his watery death. It felt like minutes as Pidge breathed into Lance through their watery kiss and the Paladin felt his strength begin to grow back. Finally able to keep his eyes open, Lance looked at her with awe. Pidge slowly parted her lips away from his and quickly returned her helmet down over her face. She took a deep breath and Lance could tell she put everything she had into keeping him alive.

" _ **I can't believe Pidge just saved my life.**_ " The Blue Paladin thought to himself as he felt his cheeks grow red from the feeling of her soft lips still on his own.

Pidge swam towards his helmet and picked it up. It was a good distance away from him and she swam back and quickly placed it over his head while reactivating the air system, allowing him to breathe again. Lance coughed and his eyes stung from the long exposure to the water around him. The communication device suddenly activated and he heard Pidge say loud and clear, "Don't you dare die on me Lance."

"Right. Sorry about that...I got caught off guard." He replied slowly, trying to keep his tone normal. "Thanks for saving me Pidge."

Pidge hit his shoulder and Lance could tell she was blushing a deep crimson on her cheeks. "That didn't count as a kiss."

"Right."

"That was purely mouth to mouth resuscitation to save your life."

"Whatever you say Pidge. I'm not arguing with you."

A loud explosion sounded around them and they were reminded they were on a battlefield. Pidge whipped out her Bayard and gave Lance a smile. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now we need to help the others."

"I'm looking forward to it." He replied with a smile, he grabbed his Bayard and it transformed into his blaster.

After narrowly escaping a watery death, Lance charged once again with Pidge at his side onto the battlefield with her kiss of life still lingering on his lips.


End file.
